


Running Up That Hill

by Meri_Moo



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, WH13 Drabbles, help me this is so sad why did i write this, sad things, this is why i cant have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_Moo/pseuds/Meri_Moo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this right after S3, when I was bawling on the floor and listening to Running Up That Hill by Placebo. I just found it and thought I might as well post it, as I really like it. Anyways, I hoped you liked it, or not. Constructive criticism is accepted, and adored. Thanks! :)<br/>-Meri (◕‿◕✿)<br/>(Sorry it's slightly short, I'll more than likely write more for this pairing soon!)</p></blockquote>





	Running Up That Hill

Although it had been years after Helena had saved Myka from the blast, she still remembered. She never exactly got over it. She tried. Although she never was technically religious in any way, she begged God to give her Helena back. She begged him to swap their places, and take away the pain that plagued her. Helena. Her second dead lover. Hell, she was never supposed to be alive anyways. But she was, well, once was. And she loved her, for the little time she had her. And Myka would never get over her. The way she kissed her at the most random times, or even when she tried to kill her, she missed her everything. Everything. She screamed, and cried, and made a mess of the B&B, knowing that someone, anyone, Pete, Artie, Claude, Leena, anyone would console her. They would, even if they didn’t know everything about her and Helena’s relationship. Because they weren’t supposed to fall in love with each other. Helena’s hands weren’t supposed to caress her, they weren’t supposed to make her beg for more with every finger placed on Myka’s body, and most of all, she wasn’t supposed to love her more than her job. Her dream job. The one job where she felt at home; at peace. She wanted nothing more than to run away from Univille, South Dakota to wherever their feet would take them. Helena and herself running from the world. Together. But now, she was only a ghost. A thought. A love lost. Second gone. And she would see her. Because, begging and pleading to God lead her to her last. The run back to Helena; the one place where she felt alive, heaven with Helena.  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after S3, when I was bawling on the floor and listening to Running Up That Hill by Placebo. I just found it and thought I might as well post it, as I really like it. Anyways, I hoped you liked it, or not. Constructive criticism is accepted, and adored. Thanks! :)  
> -Meri (◕‿◕✿)  
> (Sorry it's slightly short, I'll more than likely write more for this pairing soon!)


End file.
